


Try the Guac

by somuchanemoia



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Grocery Store, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Customer! Lance, Demisexual Keith (Voltron), Fluff, Friendship, Gay Keith (Voltron), Grocery Store Employee! Keith, It's not super noticeable for now but its true, Keith is the dude who gives the samples of guacamole to customers, M/M, Romantic undertones...for now, and keith is oblivious but not that oblivious, awkward flirting but in a good way, its also his second day on the job, lance is flirty in an awkward friendly way, please enjoy my love for klance and for guacamole vicariously through this fic, romantic undertones
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 21:03:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17536220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somuchanemoia/pseuds/somuchanemoia
Summary: “Is it any good?” Keith looked at the guy in front of him, his blue eyes questioning as he already reached forward to pick up the small sample cup with a chip already stick up out of the muted green guacamole.“Uh?”“The Guac?,” The guy gestured at him with the sample, “Is it good?”Keith shrugged his shoulders, “People eat it.”---Keith was just trying to make it through his last hour of work, being demoted to passing out the Guacamole samples at Rolo's Grocery. Lance was just a pleasant surprise.





	Try the Guac

 “Is it any good?” Keith looked at the guy in front of him, his blue eyes questioning as he already reached forward to pick up the small sample cup with a chip already stick up out of the muted green guacamole.

“Uh?”

“The Guac?,” The guy gestured at him with the sample, “Is it good?”

Keith shrugged his shoulders, “People eat it.”

The guy gave half a smile and grabbed the chip, scooping up most of the green mush in the cup, before popping it into his mouth. He rolled his eyes at Keith, “Selling the guac and you haven’t even tried it…”

Keith looked down at the vending tray he was holding, “I’m not really chips and guac person.”

“How can you be against guacamole?” The guy crowed as he let out a warm-hearted chuckle, “I think that’s against the laws of nature. Man was meant to wholeheartedly enjoy mashed up avocados, onions, tomatoes and spices on chips and tacos. It’s an American classic.”

Keith bit his lip and looked up at the guy. He was leaning on his cart, his smile almost infectious, “Actually, I’m pretty sure it's not an American classic. It originated in Mexico.”

The guy smiled wider, “Of course. How silly of me. Still, it's not natural to not have an unprecedented love for guacamole. Chipolte is quaking.”

“At least I don’t have to pay extra for it,” Keith hummed as he started to turn away, “We sell the stuff in the produce aisle if you’re interested.”

The squeaking of cartwheels followed him down the aisle as the guy continued, “It’s Keith, isn’t it?”

Keith stopped and turned to look at the guy, shuffling along next to him, leaning against the half-full cart as he pushed it, “How did you…”

“The guy smiled, “Dude, you work in a grocery store.” He pointed at the name tag on Keith’s red polo shirt, “You have a name tag.”

“Right…” Keith hummed. He was still getting used to the matter. It was only his second night on the job and the prospect of people automatically knowing his name was still a bit weird to come to terms with, “Sorry...Is there something I can help you find?” Not that he’d really be much help, but he’d circled the store a few times already in the past how many ever hours, he was beginning to remember where the general gist of things were.

Instead, the guy stuck out his hand, “I’m Lance.”

Keith looked at the guy's outstretched hand for a minute before taking it, “I’m Keith.”

“I know.” The guy grinned and pointed at his name tag again, “Remember?”

Keith looked down and wrapped his fingers around the concession box again, “Did you need any assistance, Lance?” _Or could I get back to trying to get rid of this stuff?_

“Assistance?” Lance quirked an eyebrow and smirked, “Your manager would be proud.”

Keith held back a groan, “Can I help you find anything?”

“No, I’m good,” Lance hummed as he reached out and took another sample of guacamole, scooping it up on a chip and shoving it in his mouth.

“Okay,” Keith did sigh out loud this time, put on a tight-lipped smile and began walking away again towards an older woman who was browsing the jam selection, “It was nice meeting you, Lance. I gotta get back to work. Let me know if you need any--”

“Assitance?”

“Yeah.” And he shuffled away down the aisle towards the elderly woman, putting on his least irritated look as he got closer. He even managed a small smile as he moved closer and closer to her.

“Excuse me, Miss,” He asked softly, “Would you like to try our--”

“Not interested, sonny.” She snapped at him, glaring at him as she reached for a jar of peach preserves on the top shelf, “Could you be of use and--” Keith did his best to push down the urge to snap back at the woman. He’d always had a hard time when people were rude to him. He was learning very quickly that in retail, lashing out was not really an option especially to rude customers. It hadn’t even been a week and already he’d been yelled at more than he had been talked to like a person. It was a bit infuriating but the job helped pay the rent, keep food on the table and face the what felt like an endless supply of student loan debt he owed.

Before Keith could even move to help, a hand reached over Keith’s shoulder and grabbed the jar, “Here you go Miss,” Lance gave her a winning smile as he reached it out to the woman, “That’s the right one, right?”

She nodded and turned her nose up at him, beginning to shuffle down the aisle the other way without another word to either of them.

Keith sighed and turned to face Lance, “Thanks.” he mumbled, not meeting Lance’s eyes.

“Customers are rough,” Lance hummed, “You’re new huh?”

Keith looked up at him and blinked, “How’d you…”

“You’re still taking everything to heart.” He gave a half-hearted smile, “It gets easier. I promise. You eventually stop caring when old people yell at you.”

Keith nodded and shuffled around the corner next to Lance, “Good to know.”

“Yeah.” Lance hummed, “My first job was at the old K-mart on the other side of town before it shut down. We had people come in and yell at us all the time. They used to try and barter with us to get the prices down in the name of “Kmart going out of business”. It was annoying as hell.” Lance chuckled and stopped for a moment, reaching out to grab a box of Lucky Charms, tossing it into his cart, “The number of grandmas that came in and yelled at me was alarming, especially as I was trying to train. I still have nightmares about it.”

“Sounds awful,” Keith watched Lance out of the corner of his eye as he shuffled past the whole grain cereals.

“It was, but it got me used to getting yelled at.” He chuckled, “It’ll get better. How long?”

Keith blinked and actually turned to meet Lance’s questioning gaze, “...How long?”

Lance smiled and rolled his eyes, “How long have you worked here?”

“Oh.” Keith shrugged in embarrassment, “Two days.”

“And they’re already leaving you on your own?”

“Yeah…”

“You must be good at what you do then.” Lance hummed and reached out to take another sample of guacamole off Keith’s tray, “Or they figured you’d be the only one who could get the guac to be passed out.”

Keith snorted as he toed at the cracks in the beige tile on the floor as they circled onto the next aisle, “More like my trainer left an hour ago and they figured one couldn’t screw up giving out samples.” He’d already nearly given his trainer a heart attack by his unrestrainable need to want to push “the button” to manually print receipts on his register. Apparently, stores had a limit of things that they could push a month or corporate got mad. He just didn’t like having to wait for people to press a button and then they're slower than dirt card machines to register it. Wouldn’t it just be faster to press the stupid, bright blue button on his side of the screen and hand it to the person so they could leave faster?

“And they were wrong,” Keith continued with a small smile as he nodded towards the economy sized plastic container filled with the store brand mild guacamole, “I have 40 minutes left of my shift and I got to finish off the package, otherwise I gotta bring it home with me.”

“Doesn’t sound to bad.”

Keith stopped and looked around as they looked at they came to the end of the aisle, looking out onto the back of the store where there were yards upon yards of dairy and meat products, nobody else around but them and a lone nameless stocker at the other end of the store that Keith hadn’t learned the name of yet, “The place is empty.”

Lance was quiet for a moment. Keith eyed him out of the corner of his eye with a soft smile on his face. The pout on the guy's face was almost adorable in the way his bottom lip stuck out and there was a crinkle between his brows like he was looking at something that was unnecessarily trivial. Lance’s hair had flopped into his eyes as he looked at the place, his eyes dulling a little bit. He could see his eyes roaming over the worn dairy coolers filled with milk, butter and sour cream, a giant white and black cow painted on the walls above the coolers grazing on painted grass. Keith found it a bit ironic and a little disturbing as the dairy section was right next to the meat and poultry section where they held countless styrofoam containers of raw sirloin steaks, ground beef, and briskets.

Finally, a small hopeful smile broke out on Lance’s face again. He pointed up at the giant cow that was painted over the dairy section in front of them, “Well, there's always Kaltenecker.”

Keith’s lips twisted as he glanced at Lance, “Kaltenecker?”

“Yeah. Seems like a fitting name for a cow.” Lance walked around his cart and strode over to the cooler right under the cow, Kaltenecker, and opened the cooler door. He grabbed a gallon of milk and threw a grin at Keith as he came back to put his milk in the cart, “I wonder if Kaltenecker makes good milkshakes?”

“I have a feeling its not in the milk, but in the operator of the blender that determines if a milkshake is good or not.”

“That, Mr. Guacamole Sample Man, is where you’re wrong.” Lance pushed his cart down the next aisle, swiping another cup of guacamole off Keith’s tray as he passed, “Every single ingredient in the perfect milkshake is important. The milk, the ice cream, the sugar, the banana. All of it is important. And of course, it takes a blend master to create the perfect balance.”

“And you’re wondering if the milk of a fictitious cow is going to make the perfect milkshake?” Keith asked following him down the first aisle of freezer foods.

“I’m not wondering. Not anymore,” Lance chuckled, throwing a look over his shoulder as he pulled open another cooler door and grabbed a carton of rocky road ice cream, “With your doubtfulness, I know Kaltenecker will make a perfect milkshake.”

Keith rolled his eyes, a smile still tugging at his lips, “You’re incredibly silly.”

“Silly is my middle name.”

“Oh really?”

Lance grinned, “Actually, I don’t have a middle name, but if I did, I think Silly would be a fine one.” He shoved the chip in his hand into his mouth.

“More like Guacamole thief,” Keith mumbled.

“Consider it helping you not having to carry this ingenious invention of man home because apparently, you are living under a rock of taste and desire.”

Keith snorted half-heartedly, “Is it any good though?”

“What?” Lance asked looking over his shoulder at Keith again.

“The guacamole.”

Lance chuckled, “God! It's awful. If you didn’t work here, I’d beg you to burn the stuff. Somehow, call it a hunch, finding you out back burning multiple packages of Rolo’s Mild Chunky Guac is not gonna fly by your boss.”

Keith actually laughed at that, “Definitely not.”

“You’d look crazy,” They continued down the aisle together, circling onto the next aisle.

They made it three more aisles over, talking about nothing in particular, to the produce department where Keith’s manager was starting to turn off the lights of the produce coolers for the night.

“KOGANE!” Keith looked over away from Lance who was chuckling at his own joke. Lance’s laughter quieted as Shiro came stridding over in his dark polyester pants and his denium blue button down.

“I take it this is my cue to leave,” Lance hummed as he eyes Shiro, who was smiling but with tight lips, “Catch ya later, Keith.” He mumbled to him before pushing his cart towards the registers and calling, “Thank you for your assistance, Keith!” behind him.

"Anytime." He mumbled as he watched Lance walk away, his heart unknowingly missing him already. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really wanting to do a second chapter to this because I think its adorable and I want to have Lance surprise Keith by buying him coffee from the store coffee shop. What do ya'll think? This is my first Voltron fic and klance fic so I hope I did them justice. This is also my first fic after a six-month hiatus and I couldn't think of a better way to hop back on the horse after being off since July of last year. 
> 
> I hope all you lovelies have a nice day/night!  
> ~ Sammy


End file.
